Reunited Under the Moon
by DeityChaos
Summary: A Chinese legend AU of the "Legend of Chang'e" with the senior male Tsukiuta characters and the female Tsukiuta characters of January, March, July, and November. First time writing... so thanks for reading!
1. Celebration

**October 4, 2017**

 _Tsukiuta Dorm Rooftop_

Tonight was Tsukimi, a moon viewing holiday. The group members assembled on the rooftop to celebrate the holiday. The seniors were seated at a rectangular table that was covered with plates of rabbit-shaped dango and mochi, moon cakes, seasonal produce, and a large bottle of sake. The middle group was at the edge of the roof boundary. The juniors were situated behind the seniors occupied with their task at hand.

The seniors were busy drinking sake, but Kai and Haru were drinking less to ensure that the leaders wouldn't become too drunk and to supervise the younger groups. Aoi and Arata were fiddling around with the telescope that Kai had brought up to the roof while You and Yoru were stargazing, trying to find constellations. Kakeru and Koi were placing Japanese pampas grass (susuki) around the roof while Iku and Rui were lighting up lanterns behind the seniors.

"Everyone~! Let's enjoy the moon tonight~!" exclaimed a figure holding up a sake cup.

"The Demon Lord seems happy on a night like this." replies a figure on the right of the Demon Lord.

"Of course Kai~! Today is the day where the King of the Earth meet his one and only love, the Empress of the moon!"

Rui tugged Kai's sleeve and asked "Kai, what is Shun talking about? I thought Tsukimi was about celebrating the harvest?"

From Rui's and Kai's right, Haru replied "Ah, Shun was talking about the Chinese Mid Autumn Festival. During the Heian period, elements from the Chinese Mid Autumn Festival were introduced to Japan's Tsukimi."

"Oh, I know the legend of that holiday!" You boasted as he and Yoru were walking up to the feast at the table. He continued, "After an archer named Houyi performed a heroic feat, the people named him king. However, the king soon became a despot and desired to become immortal. He traveled far to meet a goddess for an immortality pill and had gotten it. But his lover, Chang'e, took it from him because she didn't want him, the cruel king, to continue to hurt more of the people in the kingdom. She ate the pill and fled the kingdom. As she fled, she flew towards the sky and landed on the moon. She later became the spirit of the moon. Houyi died after overcoming a fit of anger and soon became the spirit of the sun. The people of earth began to offer her sacrifices in honor of her deed."

"It doesn't seem like a good idea for them to meet, You," Yoru noted.

"Fufufu~ don't worry Yoru. The version of the legend that I will tell you has a nicer ending, but it's just as tragic."

"Oh, is the White Demon Lord is telling us a story?Shun, don't send us into a story again. Okay?" Kai insisted as he and Haru waved to the Six Gravity middle and junior duos to gather them around the table.

"Hai, hai. Shall we begin?"


	2. Snow and Spring

A long, long time ago, the Tsukino Empire was one day plagued with 9 suns. Misfortune and destruction would arrive when the suns rose to take their place in the sky. The emperor saw that everything was charred and lifeless. His people were suffering, so he devised a plan, where he will shoot down the suns in the sky at the highest peak in the east. The emperor and his party left the palace as the suns were setting.

Finally, they arrived at the highest peak in the east, which faced the blue sea. The emperor mounted his horse and commanded his party to quickly set up camp. Drums were placed around the camp, so drummers would announce the suns rising to the emperor. The plan was set in place.

In the high peaks of the mountain range, an hour before dawn, a white-clad figure slowly made its way to the cliff that overlooks the sea.

"Lady Shun'e, please be careful."

* * *

 _"Oi, Shun, why are you in the story?!"_

 _"Oh, if Shun is Lady Chang'e, doesn't that mean Hajime is Houyi?"_

 _"Haru..."_

 _"Well...let Shun finish the story. Tonight is a special night. So let's listen to it."_

 _"Fufufu~ arigatou ne-"_

 _"Oi, Shun, just hurry up with the story"_

 _"Hai,hai..."_

* * *

A cascade of silvery-white hair twirled and framed the pale fair face and lime colored eyes as the figure turned towards the voice.

"Fufufu~ It's alright Yayoi-chan. I won't go out too far."

A female with collar-length light sandy green hair, lime green eyes, and a mole under the left eye, sighed."Lady Shun'e, you must remain inside. It's dangerous out here."

* * *

 _"Ah, I'm also in here."_

 _"Haru..."_

 _"Haru...er...Yayoi's essence..."_

 _"Ah, Yayoi chan is missing her essence."_

 _"That's terrible..."_

 _"Our condolences, Yayoi."_

 _"Yayoi, don't mind."_

 _"Come on, now."_

* * *

"Yayoi-chan, don't worry~."

"Lady Shun'e, I am your handmaiden. I have every right to worry about you."

As the two bantered, another voice made its way into the conversation, "May I ask what has transpired for the two of you to be outside?"

Shun'e and Yayoi-chan turned to find a figure dressed in a black hanfu decorated with purple and orange embroidery, a jade butterfly hung from the belt. Her thigh-length hair was down, shoulder-length hair framing her dull pale purple eyes.

"Empress Yu." Both Shun'e and Yayoi-chan clasped their hands and bowed at a 35-degree angle, diverting their eyes to the ground or closing their eyes as they did so.

* * *

 _"Eh, why is Hanazono Yuki in this story?"_

 _"Shun, who else is going to be in the story?"_

 _"Don't worry Hajime~! You'll appear soon~!"_

 _"Shun, just continue."_

* * *

"Greetings Shun'e-san, Yayoi-san. What has transpired for the two of you to be outside?"

"Lady Shun'e wished to breathe in some fresh air," Yayoi said with her head still inclined.

"I understand. It's best that the both of you heed my advice: Try not to be too loud." With a slight bow, the Empress returned back to her tent.

The pair resumed to their original position and watched as the Empress entered her tent. The silence was thick before Yayoi asked "Lady Shun'e, may I ask you something?"

"Oya~ what is it, Yayoi-chan?"

"Is there a reason that you are awake this early in the morning? I always have to wake you up every morning. The only time you have woken up so early was when the Emperor planned to spend time with you." Yayoi inquired.

Shun'e was silent before saying "The sea."

"The sea?"

* * *

 _"Kai, I found you."_

 _"Ah, did you Rui?"_

 _"Kai is the sea."_

 _"Ah...really..."_

 _"Kai wakes up Shun, just like Kai woke up Shun'e."_

 _"I see..."_

 _"Kai, don't mind."_


	3. The Sea and the Emperor

"Yes. The sea woke me up. I had this dream where someone was calling out to me. I was on a boat, so I looked around to find the voice. There, in the sea, was... someone, a man. I couldn't see his face, but it had to be someone I knew because his voice sounded familiar..." Shun'e recounted as she slowly began walking towards the edge of the cliff.

Her face looked pensive and she continued, "His voice was filled with sorrow and heartbreak. I could hear him crying for me. The boat began to move towards him. Once the boat reached him, his hand was the only thing above water. I grab it and tried to drag him out of the water, but I was too weak to do so. His hand slipped out of mine and disappeared. The last sound I heard was a bell tinkling; I soon began to cry because I couldn't help him in time. Then, the waves crashed onto the cliff side and that's when I woke up." She stood on the cliff and moonlight framed her figure.

* * *

 _"Kai, are you alright? You look pale," questioned Yoru. Once he said that the remaining members turned toward Kai, who was indeed pale and glassy-eyed._

 _"Kai...Kai..."Rui repeated as he tugged on Kai's sleeve._

 _Shun frowned before whispering in Kai's ear, "Kai, are you really okay?"._

 _As if woken from a dream, Kai blinked and smiled a strained smile. His complexion slowly regaining color, but he was still looked pale. "I'm fine...just continue the tale." he stammered._

* * *

"Lady Shun'e, if you feel troubled, don't be afraid to talk to me. I'm just a call away." Yayoi-chan declared as she began to drag Shun'e away from the cliff.

"Fufufu~ arigato ne Yayoi-chan." whispered Shun'e as they both walked back towards their tent. "But do you know who would be the best person to talk to~?" she giggled as her smile began to return.

"Oh no..."

"L-O-V-E, Haji Love!"

* * *

 _"Oh no..."_

 _"L-O-V-E, Hajime Love!"_

 _"Shun, why are you doing this?"_

 _"Not so loud, Shun-san. There are other people nearby celebrating Tsukimi. Let's not disturb them."_

 _"Fufufu~ Don't worry Aoi~."_

 _"Maybe I should take away his sake."_

 _"Ah, Hajime~, how mean of you..."_

 _"Just continue."_

* * *

"Lady Shun'e, perhaps it would be best for you to return to your tent." Yayoi chan stated as a figure slowly emerged from the largest tent on the grounds and started walking towards the pair.

"Ah, Yayoi-chan~ Let me chant my everlasting love for Emperor Haji~." Shun'e pouted.

"Lady Shun'e, please heed Empress Yu's advice. The Emperor is still sleeping. I still have to wake him up and I have to get you ready for the day." Yayoi begged as she attempted to gently push Shun'e into her tent.

"Shun'e, Yayoi, what are you two doing?" inquired a tall, fair skinned, well built young man with a black waist-length ponytail and purple eyes. He was wearing amianfu; the upper garment was black with orange dragon accents and purple butterfly embroidery, the lower garment was a violet color. He held a commanding presence; even without the Emperor's full garb, he still retained the elegance and charisma of an Emperor.

* * *

 _"Sugoi, Hajime's character kakoii."_

 _"Woah, Haji's presence is giving me the shivers."_

 _"Ara, Hajime are you smiling?"_

 _"Owww. Hajime, you're going to break my glasses."_

 _"Hajime, please don't break Haru's true form."_

 _"...Shun, continue."_

* * *

"Emperor Haji..." breathed Yayoi as she bowed before him. Shun'e, on the other hand,...

"Good morning~, Haji~!" Shun'e cooed as she wrapped herself around Haji's arm.

Emperor Haji barely glanced at the white hair companion at his side before stating "Yayoi, lift your head."

Yayoi did she was told and sweatdropped at the scene in front of her: Emperor Haji was staring at her while Shun'e, still attached to Haji's arm, was pouting and attempting to divert his attention towards her instead of Yayoi.

"Emperor Haji, this's unusual. You were already awake?"

 _'Jealousy...'_

"Yeah."

 _'Jealousy...'_

"Don't tell me you didn't sleep? I thought you'd been staying up recently, but..." Yayoi worried.

 _ **'Jealousy...'**_

"I was thinking about something."

 _ **'Jealousy...'**_

"Emperor Haji, is something..." as Yayoi questioned the emperor, his face contorted in panic and vulnerability. "Never mind, would you mind detaching Lady Shun'e off your arm."

"No." Haji bluntly stated as he quickly removed Shun'e from his arm. "Yayoi, please have Shun'e get dressed. It's almost time." With that as his final words, he retreated back to his tent.

"Haji~ Haji~ Say something to me!" Shun'e whined and pouted as Haji continued to walk. As a last resort, she cried "Haji~ The moon is beautiful today!"

Haji stopped at his tent's flaps and gave Shun'e a mischievous smirk, "Yeah. The moon is beautiful today and always~, Shun'e."


	4. Warmth Before an Inferno

_Shun'e's tent_

"Ne, Lady Shun'e, may I ask you a question?" Yayoi inquired as she tied a blue zhongyi around Shun'e's body.

"Nani, Yayoi-chan?" Shun'e replied back.

"How come you don't wear the colors of Emperor Haji's court?" Yayoi questioned as she began to place a white quju decorated with blue butterflies over the zhongyi.

"Fufufu~ Yayoi-chan, that's a question for Haji, not me," Shun'e said as she places her fingers gingerly on the black collar on her neck and gave Yayoi a meaningful smile.

"...If you say so, Lady Shun'e." Yayoi obeyed as she tied a blue sash with silver/gray snowflakes around Shun'e. She later took Shun'e by the hand and led her to a chair in front of a vanity.

"Yayoi-chan, can you do me a favor?" Shun'e asked as Yayoi began to brush the white cascade of hair.

"What would you like me to do, Lady Shun'e?"

"Give these to Haji."

With that said, Shun'e held a section of hair from the right front side of her head with her right hand. In her left hand was a shard of ice.

"Lady Shun'e! What are you doing?! Wait, is that ice in your hand?!" Yayoi gasped as the left hand came down swiftly on the section of hair. Now, the front side of Shun'e's hair was longer on the left than on the right.

"Like I said, Yayoi-chan. Give these to Haji or tie the strands around each of his arrows."

"Lady Shun'e, why? Why did you do that?"

"How would a mortal instrument defeat an immortal, without a little intervention~?"

"But..."

"Yayoi-chan, _give_ these to Haji or _tie_ these around the arrows that he will be using," Shun'e commanded. Her tone held a power that was equal to Emperor Haji's tone when he spoke; not even Empress Yu would speak in such a tone.

* * *

 _"Ne, Shun."_

 _"Nani~?"_

 _"Why can't you sound like that?"_

 _"Fufufu~"_

 _"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"_

 _(In a demonic voice) "_ _Kneel_ _."_

 _"..."_

 _"Oh, let me try."_

 _"Ara, Kai~. You can try if you want to."_

 _(In a sea demon's voice) "_ _KNEEL_ _."_

 _"_ _Kneel!_ _"_

 _"_ _KNEEL!_ _"_

 _"_ _Kneel~_ _"_

 _"...Ikkun, what are Kai and Shun doing?"_

 _"...Just ignore those two..."_

* * *

"As you wish, Lady Shun'e." Yayoi said submissively and bowed before exiting Shun'e's tent to head towards Emperor Haji's tent.

* * *

 _"Haru, why can't you be like that?"_

 _"Hajime... shut up."_

 _"Haru is fine the way he is."_

 _"Indeed. I wouldn't change anything about him. He's the 'Holy Mother' of Six Gravity."_

 _"Ah... arigato ne Kai, Shun..."_

 _"Maa, I wish 'Haru' isn't so delicate. Even Kuroda is able to break 'Haru'."_

 _"Agree."_

 _"Arata! You!"_

 _"Haru, shake it off."_

* * *

Yayoi stopped at the flaps of Haji's tent before asking "Emperor Haji, may I come in?"

"Who wishes it enter?"

"It's me, Yayoi."

"You may enter."

With that command, Yayoi entered the tent and found Emperor Haji seated at his desk with an ink brush in his left hand, a scroll in front of him, and his right hand was by his temple. Laid out on the table, next to the scroll, were Haji's bow and his quiver of arrows. From an outsider's perspective, Emperor Haji was merely deep in thought; however, those close to Haji, such as Yu, Yayoi, even Shun'e, knew that the emperor was had a tight grip on his brush, creating barely visible cracks on the bamboo handle _._ His right hand cast a shadow over his eyes, which held confusion and frustration.

" _Emperor Haji, what is plaguing your mind?_ " Yayoi thought as she made her way to Haji and his table. As she walked closer to him, she could hear him muttering and bitterly laughing. She took a seat in front of Haji and cupped the left side of his face with her right hand. Her left hand moved to Haji's head and began to stroke his hair gently.

"Emperor Haji, what's wrong?" Yayoi questioned as Haji focused his attention on Yayoi, and a few moments later, removed her hands from his head.

Haji smirked before flicking Yayoi's forehead multiple times.

* * *

 _"So Haji's forehead flicking is his version of Hajime's Iron Claw."_

 _"It sounds nicer than Iron Claw."_

 _"I agree!"_

 _"Of course, you would. You guys are always receiving Iron Claw!"_

 _"_ _Then you want me to flick your forehead next time_ _?"_

 _"The way you said that makes me want to reconsider that option. But it doesn't hurt to try."_

 _"Arata!"_

 _"It does sound nicer than Iron Claw. Wonder what it would be called. Iron..."_

 _"Koi!"_

* * *

"I'm sure, with all that knowledge in your head, it's a simple answer." he teased before frustration decorated his pretty face once again.

"Itai..." Yayoi hissed as she rubbed the abused area. She continued, despite the pain, "The answer is quite obvious. No mortal can defeat an immortal with just mortal instruments."

"May the gods help me in doing so." He murmured before taking out an arrow from the resting quiver and examined it.

"I think a goddess has given you help."

"Would you mind specifying how Yayoi?"

"Emperor Haji, Lady Shun'e wishes for me to tie these around your arrows. Although I don't know why, I have a slight clue why. May I?"

Haji looked conflicted before agreeing to the request. The bundle of hairs was split between the two and they both began to tie several strands around each of the 8 arrows. The pair worked in silence before Yayoi interrupted the comforting silence.

"Emperor Haji, there is something I would like to discuss with you. May I confide in you?"

"What do wish to discuss with me Yayoi?"

"I have been with you during the majority of your life and I have worn the colors of your court: black, purple and orange. When you bought Lady Shun'e into your court, you allowed her to have her own set of colors: white and blue. Now I wear the colors of you and Lady Shun'e." Yayoi confided and gestured to her hanfu, black with blue floral accents, "Why doesn't Lady Shun'e wear the color of your court?"

* * *

 _"Sō ieba, Shun'e wasn't wearing any clothing that has the colors black, purple or orange. She is always shown wearing something white or blue."_

 _"Oh! Haji's and Shun'e's color scheme match Hajime's and Shun's color scheme in the_ _Origin: Light and Dark_ _stage play. Hajime's costume was black and orange. Shun's costume was white and blue."_

 _"Sugoi Ikkun!"_

 _"Arigatone, Rui."_

* * *

"A few years ago, Shun'e was a huge supporter of mine. She appeared in front of me, wearing my colors, but I disregarded her. During that time, I was an ambitious king, who refused anything but the best from the people. My ambition had to be their ambition; what they thought was unnecessary _."_ Haji reminisced.

"The people still loved you." Yayoi insisted.

"Yet there were those who feared me, Yayoi."

"Despite them fearing you, they respected you," Yayoi assured.

"But I have you, Yu, Shun'e, and others to thank for my shift in perspective about governing the people."

"Everyone thinks of changing the world, but no one thinks of changing themselves."

"That may be true...that was the last arrow. May the gods bless us. Oh, sō ieba, Yayoi can you give this to Shun'e?" Haji requested. He stood up from his place by the desk and walked towards a stack of lacquer boxes. He took the top two boxes and returned back to Yayoi, who was starting to stand up from her position by the desk.

"What are these?" Yayoi inquired as she took the boxes from Haji's hands. One was a square box made of dark red wood and an inlay of a gorgeous mikan tree. Yayoi couldn't help but wonder if the box was actually moving since the box itself was vibrating in her hand.

* * *

 _"Eh! Diablo!"_

 _"Ara~ Diablo has made his appearance!"_

* * *

The second box was a hexagonal box with silver engravings decorating the cover.

"They're for Shun'e. She requested them and I didn't have time to give them to her when they arrived last week."

"I'll take my leave now, Emperor Haji."

With that said, Yayoi bowed before leaving Haji's tent. Before she was outside, Haji declared "Yayoi, you don't have to call me Emperor Haji. Just call me by my name. You've known me as long as I have known you."

"As you wish, Emper...er...Haji." Yayoi stuttered before scurrying back to Shun'e and her tent.

 _In Shun'e's tent_

"Yayoi-chan! Welcome back! Did you do what I asked you to do? How was Haji? Yayoi, you're forehead is red! Are you okay?..." Shun'e babbled from her seat by the vanity.

"I'm alright, Lady Shun'e. You don't need to worry."

"...Oh, what's in your hands, Yayoi-chan?" Shun'e observed.

"Emperor Haji wished for me to give these to you." Yayoi curtly said.

Yayoi placed the two boxes on the vanity. Shun'e took the small silver box and smiled.

"This box isn't for me, Yayoi. It's for you." Shun'e extended her arm out to Yayoi, who retracted the box from Shun'e's hand.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Yayoi exclaimed as she opened the box. Inside the box was a silver circlet with two silver flowers hanging from the middle of the chain, in between the two flowers was a charm of a bird in flight.

"It's from me and Haji. I wanted to give you something in thanks for all that you do for me. So, thank you, Yayoi-chan. Oh, Yayoi-chan, let me put on you!"

Shun'e stood up from her chair and gently pushed Yayoi onto the seat. Yayoi looked into the mirror. Shun'e was right, her forehead now sported a red mark. As Yayoi was examining her forehead, Shun'e carefully wrapped the silver crown around Yayoi's head and pinned the connected pieces to the blonde hair. Yayoi felt a cold sensation on her forehead and looked at her reflection. It was _perfect_.

"Arigato, Lady Shun'e."

"Fufufu~Just called me Shun'e, Yayoi-chan." Shun'e giggled as she reached over to the mikan lacquer box.

She took the mikan box from the table and places the box on the ground. "Welcome home, Diablo!" she cheered as the mikan lacquer box twitched and started moving at a rapid pace around the tent.

"EH! Lady Shun'e, **WHAT IS THAT?!** "Yayoi shrieked

"Fufufu~ It's alright Yayoi-chan." Shun'e replied with a meaningful smile.

Before Yayoi could say anything, drumbeats echoed in the mountain range.

 _It was time._


End file.
